Anibal Sparda en Owari no seraph
by Otsutsuki Anibal
Summary: hola gente aqui en un nueva historia que no se si les gustara entren y vean si les gusto
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo prologo:La llegada de un nuevo Hyakuya y el experimento parte 1

Anibal estaba empezando a despertar ya que se habia quedado inconciente sin recordar nada y vio su brazo que estaba vendado y ahí vio que habian un grupo de niños con una señorita asi que me levante y salude a todos mientras que miraba a mi alrededor sin conocer nada y cada niño me saludo unos dos se presentaron cuales eran Yuichiro Hyakuya y Mikaela Hyakuya mientras que se saludaban estos se dan vuelta y ven a la directora vomitando sangre y cayendo al suelo pensando que demonios? mientras que intentaban despertarla se escucho una voz

?:esta es una advertencia un virus mortal se esta dispersando, dijo y luego grito

?:¡ustedes estupidos humanos!, todos escuchaban mientras que Mikaela junto con Yuichiro conmigo mirabamos a la ventana y escuchabamos de nuevo esa misma voz

?¡el fin de la humanidad!, dijo mas fuerte para que todos los niños escucharan lo ultimo

?:Como sea descubrimos que el contagio no se dan a los menores de trece años y esta tropa bajo el comando de Kururu Tepes estara a cargo de ahora en adelante los niñitos del distrito estaran a nuestro cargo por favor sigan nuestras instrucciones, dijo mientras que venian vampiros a esta guarderia y se llevaban a todos a suinem y ahi nos hicieron contrabando mientras que Kururu Tepes estaba atenta de mi ya que mi brazo estaba vendado y no sabia por que asi que intente recordar algo por lo menos pero no podia asi que empece a caminar hasta que ahi aparecio un vampiro llamado crowley sama y yo lo conocia ya que fue muy bueno conmigo y yo le daba sangre a cambio si me compraba cosas como mikaela con ferid sama ahi le salude cortezmente y este me sonrio ahi le dije a crowley sama

Anibal:b-buenos dias Crowley sama, dije con un leve tartamudeo ya que queria hacerme en vampiro para hacer su general sin decirles a los demas mientras que Yuu y Mika hablaban y ahi Mika parecio darse cuenta de algo y era que yo no estaba nunca con ellos y Crowley me dijo

Crowley:hola Anibal kun como estas?, pregunto sonriendo y yo le dije mientras que colocaba las puntas de los dedos una en la otra

Anibal:b-bien Crowley sama oiga puedo pedirle un favor?, pregunte y este asintio mientras que le miraba sonrojado por la pregunta mientras que Yuu y Mika me buscaban y ahi me vieron con un Noble asi se sorprendieron mucho y ahi dije casi en un susurro audible para Crowley sama

Anibal: _quiero ser un vampiro señor,_ susurre mientras que le miraba si rechazaba mi propuesta o la aceptaba asi que este me dijo en el oido

Crowley:esta bien ven a mi mansion ahora, dijo sonriendo mientras que me alegre y asenti asi llendo a su mansion sin darme cuenta de que Yuu y Mika habian escuchado lo que dije y estos se enojaron pero luego se calmaron para ver como me iba al lado de Crowley sama ahi cuando llegamos este me dijo que me sentara en una silla y ahi se hizo una herida con su propia espada y ahi dijo lame la sangre y eso hice asi la herida se cerro y este me sonrio y ahi me despedi para luego irme caminando y tarareando una cancion ahi llego a casa y veo que estaba todo apagado pensando que estaban dormidos pero atras mio cierran la puerta y me golpean en la nuca con una pistola asi cayendo inconsciente y estos me ataron en una silla y me tiraron un cubo con agua asi despertando por el frio y miro entonces veo que estaba atado de pies y manos asi viendo a mis dos mejores amigos pensando por que me ataron y Yuu dijo en un tono de molestia

Yuu:por que quisiste hacerte en vampiro?, dijo mientras que me sorprendi ya que ellos habian escuchado toda mi conversación con Crowley sama y yo le dije temblando

Anibal:e-escucharon mi conversación con Crowley sama?, pregunte obteniendo dos asentimientos y ahi me salian lagrimas ya que sabia que ellos odiaban a los vampiros pero una cachetada me saca de mis pensamientos y ahi Yuu me dice

Yuu:pero por que quisiste convertirte en vampiro?, dijo un poco triste y un poco molesto respondiendo

Anibal:p-por que asi podria ayudarlos a salir de aqui pero ya no importa ahora yo sere un vampiro fiel a Crowley sama, dije mientras que miraba a Yuu y veia como se le formaban lagrimas junto con Mika ya que eramos amigos desde que ocurrio eso pero pense que ya no seriamos una familia pero ahi Mika y Yuu me abrazaron con lagrimas de felicidad y me dijieron

Yuu:no te preocupes no te odiamos solo nos molestamos, dijo sonriendo mientras que yo sonrei mientras que Kururu hablaba con Crowley y decia

Kururu:y que tal Anibal Hyakuya?, pregunto mientras que miraba fijamente a Crowley si Anibal tenia potencial de noble y este dijo

Crowley:si tiene potencial solo se necesita practicar con la espada y entrenarle ademas de quitarle esas vendas de su brazo ya que algo me preocupa en su brazo, dijo mientras que obtuvo un asentimiento mientras que Kururu dijo llamen a Anibal Hyakuya y un guardia dijo si su majestad asi este fue a la residencia de Mikaela y Yuu mientras que ellos dos me desataron y los abrace pensando que iba ayudarlos a lo que sea y ahi abren y vimos un vampiro e este dijo

Vampiro:Anibal Hyakuya te busca la emperatriz Kururu Tepes asi que ven conmigo, dijo mientras que asenti y me despedi de mis amigos y mi familia ahi llegamos donde Kururu tepes y esta me veia sonriente mientras que miraba a Crowley sama y les daba una reverencia y Kururu tepes me dijo

Kururu:Anibal quiero que te quites las vendas para ver tu brazo, dijo mientras que nunca me habia sacado las vendas y ahi empece a quitarmelas sorprendiendome ya que vi algo rojo con azul y al terminar jade por que mi brazo era distinto a los de los demas pensando que me ocurrio y Kururu dijo

Kururu:oh tienes un brazo bastante raro.

fin parte 1


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo uno: conozcan al nuevo noble parte 2

Anibal: ¿m-mi es decir que me miraba? Krul tepesó los ojos mientras ella lo decía

Krul: no hay nada que ver con un noble, dijo mientras me miraba y ahi intente recordar algo y de repente me empezó a disparar la cabeza que se mostraba a un tipo extraño con un robot robotizado y su pelo era identico al mio asi que el tipo me dijo una habilidad y ahi veo una que hace algo y mete una espada muy rara y una pistola asi recordando los nombres de las armas asi en mi espalda habian aparecido Red queen y en mi bolsillo Rosas azules asi sorprendiendo a todos en la sala ya que antes no tenia esas armas y yo recien salí de mi trance y vi mi espalda una espada y mi bolsillo una Magnum llamada Rosas azules asi que la pistola y la vuelta en mi dedo para guardarla en mi bolsillo perfecto mientras que Krul celebraba que su serafín tenia armas que nadie sabe de dónde salieron pero ella no importa y esta tosio y hablo

Krul: Aníbal seras un nuevo noble y seras entrenado por Crowley y yo, dijo mientras que brillaban los ojos por la emoción de ser entrenado por un noble y una emperatriz así como por el lugar donde estaba Krul que ferid iba a ir a un lugar donde ganado iba a salir pero lo que no sabía era que era su familia y este al llegar se quedaba mudo ya que tenía muchos muertos y uno critico y ahi se daba cuenta de algo y los dados

Anibal: M-Mika? ..., dijo mientras que yo intentaba acercar pero me caché de los hombros y me dijo que no pero Krul iba a salvar la familia mía mientras que tenia una tapa con el pelo mientras la sollozaba y de la pura rabia miro a Ferid con una mirada gelida y arriba de mi aparecido un fantasma con forma de samurai demonio y este miraba atentamente a Ferid y este igual pero la tención desapareció ya que Mikaela empezo a despertar y vio al fantasma samurai demoniaco y Mika me mira sorprendido por mi movimiento hacia atrás y el brazo que sostenía la espada del fantasma y que movía el brazo apuntando hacia abajo mientras que Crowley se interponía entre el cabello y el cabello de su estudiante

Crowley: Calmate Anibal Kun se mato a tu familia pero puedes rescatar a Yuichiro de las manos de los humanos, así mi fantasma se desvanece y empiezo a llorar mientras que Krul se acerca a mi y me abraza por la espalda para calmar mi sufrimiento ya que sabia que era mi Familia pero Ferid no pudo matar a nadie hoy en su familia mientras que con ella estaba saliendo del escondite de los vampiros y ahi cuando salio con Dios

-pasan cuatro años-

era un nuevo noble y mi era general Mika quienes sonreían pensando que nos encontrariamos en Yuu mientras que Mika y yo empezábamos a hablar de cómo era con estos cuatro años y con ese tiempo pudimos mejorar y que bastante ahora se como llamo y es Aníbal Sparda hijo de nero sparda quien nadie lo conocia solo yo y mi diablo gatillo se hizo mas duradero asi que me acostumbre a tener mi arme asi como para siempre y mi novia Krul tepes nos besabamos siempre a escondidas mientras que Yuu habia estudiado en una escuela de la compañia Demonio Lunar y ahi Yuu hablaba con Shinoa sobre qué era un castigo pero qué las cosas eran bruscas y cuándo un castigo pero en las noches siempre cuando dormía recordaba a toda su familia y Mika y ahi habia pensado en mi y ahi mientras que yo pensaba habia Krul me sonrió y ahi me doy cuenta de por que estabasonriendo en un mes mas atacarian shinjiku mientras ella se sienta a mi lado y me dijo

Krul: se que es cruel que hiciera un proyecto con tu cuerpo pero que sea mejor domar tu ser querido de tu interior, dijo en un tono amable y que asistió mientras que miraba a la luna pensando en Yuu que no había cumplido la promesa de salvar a todos solo se habia salvado Mika pero era algo ademas ahora podriamos irnos a buscar a Yuu con Mika, Crowley sensei y Mi Krul tepes pensando que estara haciendo Yuu mientras que le dije a Krul

Anibal: volvamos ya que todos se preguntaran por dónde fue el noble mas importante y la emperatriz ademas asi que sospechara, dije obteniendo un asentimiento de Krul y ahi el bese sus labios y ella correspondio sonrojada ahi nos separamos y fuimos adentro asi pasado dos semanas yo me habia echo mas rapido, mas fuerte y mas inteligente ademas mi diablo trigger tambien aumento su limite de tiempo de diez minutos a trece minutos y Yuu habia conseguido una arma demoniaca y era de la Compañía Demonio lunar sin saber que nos encontrariamos en el ataque de shinjiku ahi guren selecciono a Shinoa de sargento, Mitsuba Sangu segundo teniente,Yuichiro Hyakuya privado especial junto con Yoichi Saotome y Shiho Kimizuki mientras que no tenía tres días y estos se encontraron con mi sensei Crowley sensei y ahi intentaron atacarlo pero no pudieron hasta que lo llamaron para ir a Shinjuku asi que se retiraron mientras que llame a mi sensei para capturar a un hombre que ya era fuerte pero que no se podía contestar conmigo o con Crowley Sensei o Ferid pensando mientras que no se podía pegar con ese tipo de llamada y que estaba parado arriba del poste de luz mientras que miraba a un lado y vi un grupo de muchachos y de repente me sentí muy sorprendido y contento por lo que dije que lo acababa de golpear y que él hizo que Guren intentó tomar dos pildoras de poder pero no pudo hacerlo. Mika le enteró la espada en el pecho mientras que Mika escuchaba gritar a alguien y esa era YuuShinjuku asi que se detuvo en que llamar a mi sensei para capturar a un humano que ya era fuerte pero que no tenía conmigo mismo conmigo con Crowley sensei o Ferid pensando mientras que mamá y papá estaba contra ese tipo de nombre Guren y yo estábamos parados arriba del poste de luz mientras que miraba a un lado y vi a un grupo de muchachos y de repente me sentí muy sorprendido y contento así que dije a mika que lo acabara rapido asi que eso hizo y Guren intentó tomar dos pildoras de poder pero no pudo ya que Mika le enterró la espada en el pecho mientras que Mika escuchaba gritar a alguien y esa era YuuShinjuku asi que se detuvo en que llamar a mi sensei para capturar a un humano que ya era fuerte pero que no tenía conmigo mismo conmigo con Crowley sensei o Ferid pensando mientras que mamá y papá estaba contra ese tipo de nombre Guren y yo estábamos parados arriba del poste de luz mientras que miraba a un lado y vi a un grupo de muchachos y de repente me sentí muy sorprendido y contento así que dije a mika que lo acabara rapido asi que eso hizo y Guren intentó tomar dos pildoras de poder pero no pudo ya que Mika le enterró la espada en el pecho mientras que Mika escuchaba gritar a alguien y esa era Yuuparado arriba del poste de luz mientras que miraba a un lado y vi a un grupo de muchachos y de repente me sentí muy sorprendido y contento así que dije a mika que lo acabara rápido así que eso hizo y Guren intentó tomar dos pildoras de poder pero no pudo haberlo Mika le enterro la espada en el pecho mientras que Mika escuchaba gritar a alguien y esa era Yuuparado arriba del poste de luz mientras que miraba a un lado y vi a un grupo de muchachos y de repente me sentí muy sorprendido y contento así que dije a mika que lo acabara rápido así que eso hizo y Guren intentó tomar dos pildoras de poder pero no pudo haberlo Mika le enterro la espada en el pecho mientras que Mika escuchaba gritar a alguien y esa era Yuu

Yuu: ¡¿Que cojones le haz hecho a Guren!?, Grito mientras que intentaba atacar a Mika pero yo me moví más rápido y este me atravezo desde que no eh tomado sangre de humano solo de Krul y de Crowley sensei no me hacen tanto efecto las espadas demoniacas y ahi Yuu se impresiono entonces salieron lagrimas ya que reconocio a Mika y a mi asi que le hable

Anibal: H-hola Yuu.

Fin de capitulo.


End file.
